A Broken Mind
by chinaluv
Summary: Rhea, a girl who wants to just be normal is running for her life trying to escape her crazy foster father. With help form Elsa will she be able to survive?
1. Chapter 1

**A Broken Mind**

A/N: I don't know what this story is going to be about, but I'm bored and it's 2:30am. I don't want to sleep so story time?

Chapter 1: Run!

Rhea's pov

"Run!" I don't hear anything else behind me, not the scream of my sister who tried to protect me, not the angry taunts of my foster father, running of water in front of me. I don't even think. My body propels me forward, and I just run.

I jump into the river and run through the river, the freezing cold water having no effect on me. I can't afford to scream from the cold or shiver in response, I don't have time for that. I'm still being chased.

"You better run you worthless piece of garbage." I hear screamed from behind me. I ignore it as best I can and can't help but wonder how I ended up with a foster father like him. He wasn't supposed to be this way, according to my elder sister who he seemed to like. But she was taking a hit for me now, and if he didn't catch me he would go after her. I'm tempted to stop to endure his wrath again, but I know if I did I wouldn't' survive. The last time I tried to run away he nearly killed me. This time, I know he would.

Even my sister, Anali begged me to run. she didn't want me to hurt anymore. I think she got tired of washing away all the blood, and pretending everything was okay when it clearly wasn't. I still had the slashes, bruises, and scars to bruise it. Some of which were still wide open, stinging with each step i took.

I ran until my legs came out and even then I had gotten lucky. I hear Aleri's calls a few hundred feet away telling me that I'm dead if he catches me. As if I didn't already know that. I know what's at stake here.

I stand up with all my strength and continue forward. I don't know where I'm going anymore, I'm just walking forward. I run a few more miles before I start to feel dizzy, more than likely from lack of blood and nourishment. I haven't eaten in two days and even then with the barest of nourishment thanks to Aleri's rule that I shouldn't need to eat. I was supposed to be fed the smallest bit of vegetable earlier but I had "misbehaved" over the last two days and therefore wouldn't eat until at least two days form now.

To make matters worst he thought I had moved something of his and had through ti reason enough for me to be punished physically earlier. I hadn't fought back in the last year except for once, the first time he hurt me. After then, I had just sat there and taken the torture. I didn't want my sister to suffer for anything I did. She needed a home, she didn't know how to survive. I, on the other hand, did.

I've been alone for as long as I can remember. My elder sister is only a little under a month older than me, even though I swear i'm older. Even though we weren't technically sisters since her parents aren't mine...

But anyway none of that matters at the moment, I need to get away from him. I don't know where I should go other than the fact that it can't be anywhere near him. I don't know where my legs take me I just run. I pound on the only door that looks like it's somewhat open and take a few steps forward before sinking to the ground.

I look up when I hear a gasp. A girl with platinum blond hair that contrasts to my dark black hair is staring at me wide eyed. I want to say something but hear a knock at the door and scoot away as far away form the door as I can muster.

The girl, whoever she is walks to the door and opens it with some hesitance, giiving me a look of pity before opening it.

"Hi, have you seen a young girl run come near here? She's my foster daughter and I' afraid she has committed a great crime. She needs to be found and punished." I wait for the girl to give me away, but she keeps her composure.

"No, I'm sorry. I will let you know if I do." She keeps her regal appearance and doesn't give away anything about me.

"Be warned, mis, this kid is dangerous. She has powers!" The girl doesn't respond in the normal way and instead smiles slightly.

"There is no reason to fear. Now, it is late, do have a good night. I wish you luck searching for you daughter." I wait for Aleri to correct her, but he doesn't.

I hear the door slam shut and the girl immediately comes over to me.

"Thank you," I let out with as much strength as possible.

"You're welcome. Now, care to explain why you were trying to escape from your step father?" I sigh and take a deep breath before answering.

"Foster father. He was going to kill me..." she looks down at me wth shocked eyes, and I feel her pity for me.

"Come, let's get you cleaned up before you explain the rest, okay?" I nod and get up slowly, whimpering a little bit in pain. The girl must've realized my pain because she comes over to me and helps me up. She must've finally seen all of my scars and open wounds because I hear her gasp in surprise.

The temperature around us cools and I feel her tense up.

"He did this to you?" I nod and I see her anger flare up. She supports me and brings me into a room and I realize then how big her home is. Almost castle like. She must be in a really well of family.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." I nod and lay down on the bed careful not to hurt myself too badly. My energy is slowly depleting and I feel myself falling asleep. I can't help but let my eyes close and allow myself drift into unconsciousness.

A/N: So what'd you guys think? It's really sad right now... But I promise it'll get better! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Rhea's POV.

I wake up when the first burst of light hits me eyes. I don't know how long I've been asleep, but for the first time in a long time, I actually got a solid amount of sleep. I don't know if it was for the sole fact that Aleri wasn't there to wake me up every few minutes or if this was the first time I actually felt safe. But regardless of the reason, sleep felt nice.

I turned my head to look at my surroundings. The bed I was laying in felt really comfortable, not the hard barely thought of as a bed. If it weren't for the comfortableness I would've jumped straight out of the bed in a panic. This wasn't just a bed though, it was an entire room. The sheets were a deep blue color, with the walls a lighter color blue. It was beautiful, and more than anything I'm used to.

Where am I again? I sit up and absorb my surroundings once more, trying to piece together the puzzle of how I got here. As the events from last night come back in a wave of full fury, I lay my head back down on the pillow. My hand makes its way to my head rubbing it in attempt to soothe my aching mind. I close my eyes a second willing myself to go back to sleep, who knows how long it'll be before I will get to sleep in a bed this nice again.

I'm almost asleep when I hear a noise come from outside. My body shifts to defend itself, and I sit up quickly, ignoring my aching body. I wait anxiously for the door to open, willing myself to get ready to attack if necessary. The door creeks open and a girl walks. From her calm demeanor, I can see she isn't a threat. With little elegance, the girl moves toward my bed smiling offering me no reason to distrust her. She opens her mouth when just as she moves to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Hi," She lets out with a smile.

"Uh, hi?" I answer with as much enthusiasm as I could muster.

"My name's Anna. What's yours?" Her continuous smile doesn't betray her curiosity, and if I wasn't trained to detect people's emotions, it would've gone easily unnoticed.

"Rhea." I answer a second later.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Rhea. My sister told me to come wake you and bring you to breakfast." Sister? Was her sister the girl who saved me last night? Regardless, I can't stay here. I have to go. I can't risk these two getting hurt on my account. Aleri wouldn't hesitate to hurt them to get to me.

"I'm sorry, but I have to be going." I get out of the sheets with little effort, but as soon as I stand I feel my energy waning. I take a step forward and my knees give out making me fall to the ground gasping for air. In a split second, the girl is by my side looking down at me in concern.

"Are you okay?" Well, that's a first. Someone actually caring about me. No one has ever asked me that. I look up to her and give her my best smile. I nod slightly and can tell she isn't convinced. I shift a little so I'm almost kneeling. I need to get up and get out of here. The longer I'm here the more likely he will find me.

I slowly make my way back to my feet and after a second of ensuring I don't fall over, I take a step forward. I sway a little bit, but don't fall over. I take another step, and this time feel my knees beginning to buckling. Before I can fall to the ground again, I feel Anna grab my arm to support me. Though I am grateful that I'm not on the ground again, I can't help but wince in pain. She looks at me but doesn't let go. We both know that if she does I'll be on the ground again. She instead studies me and gives a gasp as she finally notices how beaten up and scared I am.

A few minutes more in silence and we begin to walk again. We make it a few more steps before I have to stop again to ensure my balance. This process repeats itself until we're finally make it to wherever we were supposed to go. The big doors open and instead of a tiny kitchen area I assumed would lay behind it, I am met with a giant room. The long dining table complete with more than forty chairs lined up. I can't help but let out loud 'wow' before Anna can bring me back to my senses.

"Nice of you to finally join us." A voice calls from the opposite side of the table. I realize as Anna brings me closer that it's the girl form last night. I watch as Anna gives the girl-her sister?- a look of annoyance before helping me to my seat.

"Well, we would've been here sooner if we could both walk." Anna blinks at me and I smile a little bit. I shouldn't be here. These two were offering me so much kindness, and for what? I haven't done anything except put them in harm's way.

"How are you feeling Rhea?" The girl asks, and I can see her overwhelming concern. Before I can answer though another person comes in bowing as they enter.

"Forgive me, your majesty but ice master Kristoff has arrived from." I look to Anna who bolts up in excitement. I can only assume that Kristoff is Anna's boyfriend or something.

"It is fine, Kai. I assure you that Anna is excited to hear of his safe return. And please, no formalities within the castle, you know that." She smiles. Wait, he just called her your majesty. She's a princess?

"Of course, my apologies." The man-kai- says before leaving the room. As soon as he's gone Anna looks at the other girl with pleading eyes.

"I assume you want to go see Kristoff?" She laughs and Anna begins to jump with joy.

"I'll be right back." Anna states before leaving the room nearly bouncing up and down as she leaves.

"I assume Kristoff's her boyfriend?" I question with a sly smile.

"You seem to have a keen observation, Rhea." She smiles.

"That I do, your highness." I state bowing my head.

"I can see that. No need for formalities. Call me Elsa."

"Okay, Elsa then. Why did you save me last night? You don't even know me." I shouldn't be asking her this, but I need to know why.

"I'm here to protect. You were an innocent girl running away. You seemed scared and frightened. You still do. And it seemed like the right thing to do." Of course it did. But she will get hurt eventually by helping me. I don't want that.

"You shouldn't have done that. It's too dangerous. I'm too dangerous…" I let out the last part in a whisper hoping that she wouldn't hear me. The last thing a queen needs is to have someone like me in her kingdom.

"What do you mean you're dangerous?" She questions in a curious tone.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." I state getting up and standing a little faster than I should have. With as much strength as I can muster I take a few steps away from the table. I'm almost to the door when I start to feel dizzy and the next thing I know I'm on the ground.

I don't know what happens next, but I can hear voices above me. The last thing I hear is Elsa's voice calling down to me "hang on, Rhea you'll be okay." Before falling into the darkness.

A/N: No idea where this is going yet. I am just sort of letting it dictate what I'm going to do. hope you guys enjoy. -Chinaluv


End file.
